Power Rangers Sky Raiders vs Power Rangers Super Megaforce
by sentairangerfan
Summary: The space pirates end up meeting the Super Megaforce Rangers who want to replace them.


Power Rangers Sky Raiders vs. Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Pirates Vs. Posers

Note: Power Rangers Super Megaforce and its characters are owned by Saban Brands.

The Rangers are preoccupied with fighting a group of X-Borgs, Bruisers and Damaras.

"Damn it, how many of these guys are here?"

"I don't know, but I hate fighting these asses."

"Stop complaining Davy, at least we're not the ones losing."

However, a group of six individuals get in the middle of things and introduce themselves.

"Megaforce Red!"

"Megaforce Blue!"

"Megaforce Black!"

"Megaforce Yellow!"

"Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

It turns out to be the Super Megaforce Rangers and they resemble the Guardian Angels. This surprises the team who had already become friends with the Guardian Angels.

"What the hell is going on? Hey Dutch why is there another of you over there?"

"Good question, I'm curious."

"So am I Rangers. Tell me, who are you?"

"We are the Megaforce Rangers and only one of us can be Rangers."

"Hey asshole, we're the Sky Raider Rangers!"

"That's no way to talk to us! Alright guys, let's go Super Mega!"

The Rangers morph and immediately fight the Sky Raider Rangers. Rather than join the fight, Damaras and his forces quietly retreat allowing these Rangers to fight them. Each team switches to different Ranger forms and Marvelous tries to reason with the team.

"Wait a minute, how in the hell do you have the same powers?"

"Well Marvelous, there can only be one of us and none of you!"

"We're going to take you down no matter what."

Both teams counter their attacks and manage to defeat each other. "Looks like we're evenly matched," Super Megaforce Red says before he summons the Sky Ship Megazord.

"You gotta be kidding, these bastards have the exact same megazord."

"They're not the only one, look! That guy has the same megazord I do."

"Alright, let's fight fire with fire!"

The summon the Sky Raider Megazord and Q-Rex Drill Megazord to counter both Megazords. However, they are evenly matched and toss each other around. "Damn, there's no way we can defeat these assholes." Super Megaforce Red then orders the other Rangers to combine into one Megazord. They do so and manage to defeat both Megazords.

"Damn it! We need to counter these guys!"

Suddenly, the Red Lion Zord, the Delta Runner Zord, and the Turbo Falcon Zord come to help the space pirates. This even surprises the other Rangers who expected the zords to help them. "What, I thought they were on our side!"

"Sorry whoever you are," Skipper says. "They are our friends and they care about us."

"Exactly, we have connections to them that you don't," Lana then says.

"Yeah, it's about time you got your asses kicked," Cerina remarks.

"Alright guys, let's combine these zords." They form the Sky Raider Ultimate Megazord and destroy the Megazords. They head back to the city where they discover that the Rangers look very similar to the Guardian Angels they made friends with.

"I can't believe that they look like the Angels."

"I know, but I wish they were here to see this."

"Wish granted."

The real Troy arrives and explains the matter to them. "These guys were created from another dimension and they saw that you existed. They wanted you dead so they could replace you as Rangers."

Then the other Guardian Angels show up to explain matters to them. Gia says, "Cerina, don't worry, it's not like this Gia was your friend. Besides, they're phonies."

"Exactly, Gosei told us what was happening and we came here."

"Yeah, we're sorry for what happened."

"I hope that these fakes don't change our friendship."

Marvelous smiles and then says, "worry not, we're still your friends. So what are you going to do with these guys?"

"Don't worry, look above you."

A giant beam of light takes them away and they vanish. Marvelous asks, "So where did they go?" Troy responds with a smirk. "Somewhere where they won't be hurting anyone." They shake hands and go on their way.

The beam of light leads to a void where the fakes end up walking forever and they scream in desperation. 


End file.
